charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra
Kyra (referred to as simply "The Seer" in Demonic circles) was a Seer that could see the future. Her powers make her a target for many other demons especially when she wants to sell them out to the Charmed Ones. Prior to that, however, she can be seen helping Leo see that his face was tied to a threat on Wyatt and revealing to a half-demon named Sirk that his last human blood relative was an unborn child. Conditioned to believe that as a demon she couldn't have feelings, or at the very least was not supposed to have feelings, she quickly became disenchanted with her life as a Seer. Thus, she became good, betraying the Underworld as soon as she landed the information that would give her the chance. She made a deal with the Charmed Ones to make her human in exchange for information and also a look at the Avatars' "Utopia". She made Phoebe see the future orchestrated by the Avatars when she passed a vision onto Phoebe when they linked hands (which she could watch repeatedly afterwards). She is killed by the powerful demon Zankou, because he was afraid of what she might tell the sisters, and for her betrayal. ("Witchness Protection") Note: * Kyra had different methods of seeing the future than the original featured Seer; see pictures below. * Kyra's appearance marks the first time it is said that a full bred demon can be transformed into a human; in past episodes it was said there are power stripping potions but it wasn't clarified as to whether or not stripping powers makes a full bred demon fully human or just removes their power. * If made human however, Kyra states she would not have a soul but didn't have a problem with that. ** Though, considering the later-appearing Drake dè Mon is able to turn human and retain both his powers and his soul through the help of Cole Turner and a sorcerer, this suggests that the Elders specifically simply cannot, don't know how, or are unwilling to do this, and that she knows no other options. Phoebe's Humanity Spell This spell was written by Phoebe to transform Kyra into a human, it was to be used along with the powers of the Elders; it was written in a deleted scene which never aired on television but was seen in a featurette on a behind-the-scenes look at Witchness Protection. : The Power of Three now acts as One, :To make this Demon come Undone. :We Vanish the powers and evil of She, :Now Bless her with Humanity. Quotes *''Ooh, I have got a lump that won't quit from one of those little snits.'' *Leo: What I don't understand is why you couldn't just shimmer out of there. Kyra: And miss you coming to meet me? That would've been rude. Plus I'm eager to make a… deal with your bosses. So, why did the Elders send you anyway? They know we had a thing? Leo: We didn't have a thing. *''I'm selling them out for bigger and better things, and they're miffed. Not that they wouldn't do the same thing to me in a New York minute.'' *''Hm. Is that my bad luck, or yours?'' *''Aah! Leo! A little help here!'' *''That… surly one…'s your wife?'' *''Fine, kill me! Who cares if I have enough to kill all Upper-Level demons?'' *''Oh, and um… can you get me one of those cute little scrunchy-faced dogs? Oh, shar-pei, I think they're called- oh… I always wanted a pet- oh, and if you could throw in a lap pool, ach, that would be great.'' *''Hell being the operative word, as in, I live there, and it sucks.'' *Kyra: Okay… Furies! Toxic. Emphasis on 'ic'. Hate me. Oh, the Grimlocks, emphasis on the ''grim. Hate me.'' Phoebe: Okay, so what I'm gathering is pretty much every demon in this book hates you? Kyra: Pretty much. Which is sad, because they're my family. Well… I mean it would be sad… if… I had feelings. *''Sugar, as much as I enjoy the flattery and the bonding and even the touching, you're not getting anything out me until you make me human.'' *''Take off your shoes and let me feel the grass through you!'' *Piper: Okay, hold on a second. We don't know any of this for sure, and even you made the Avatar future seem threatening. Kyra: Well, duh, if I made it sound peachy, you wouldn't have helped me! *Zankou: Hello, sugar. Kyra: Did I call you that, ever? What I meant to say was… hello, swirling particles of scum! Kyra's Appearance Image:KyraFirst.jpg|Our first encounter with Kyra Image:KyraCrystalBall.jpg|Kyra's portal to seeing the future Image:KyraAttic.jpg|Kyra in Halliwell's attic Image:Kyrabook.jpg|Kyra surprised to see the famed Book of Shadows, which is opened to the Trok Demon Image:Kyrashoc.jpg|She's shocked by the Book's protection ability Image:Kyrahide.jpg|Kyra hides from sisters behind Leo Image:KyraPI.jpg|Enjoying looking at pictures of Piper and Leo and their happiness Image:KyraPsych.jpg|Kyra loves our world and dances Image:Kyrapsych2.jpg|Kyra in psych ward with Phoebe Image:KyraUtopia.jpg|Kyra wants to share vision of Utopia with Phoebe Image:KyraUtopia1.jpg|Kyra sharing her vision with Phoebe Image:KyraVision.jpg|Phoebe in Kyra's Vision Image:KyraZank.jpg|Zankou destroying Kyra in premonition Image:KyraZank1.jpg|Kyra being destroyed by Zankou in Phoebe's premonition Image:KyraDress.jpg|Kyra in Phoebe's dress before being attacked Image:KyraZank0.jpg|Kyra in Zankou's deadly grip Image:KyraZank3.jpg|Zankou strangles Kyra Image:KyraZank4.jpg|Zankou's destructive power Image:KyraZank5.jpg|Kyra is attacked Image:KyraZank6.jpg|Kyra in destruction swarm Image:KyraVanq.jpg|Kyra vanquished by Zankou Appearances Kyra appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 :Cheaper By The Coven :Styx Feet Under :Witchness Protection Trivia Charisma Carpenter, the actress portraying Kyra, is best known for her award-winning role as Cordelia Chase, a character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel who eventually obtains a gift of clairvoyance similar to Kyra's. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished